1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool box, and more particularly, to a tool box with multiple second boxes overlapped on the first box, and the second boxes are expanded relative to the first box.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional multiple-layer tool box is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,710,093 which discloses a first box with multiple layers of second boxes which are located side by side, the second boxes of each layer is pivotably connected to the first box by a first link and two second links so that the second boxes can be expanded laterally. When the second boxes are expanded, they are positioned by connection links with a handle located at the middle of the connection links, and a locking unit. When the connection links are raised along guide rails to a certain height, the connection links move the push links which drive the first link so that the second boxes are raised and expanded laterally. The first link and two second links pivotably connect the first box and the second boxes to form a four-link mechanism which is also used in Taiwan Publication No. 579929. However, the second boxes of each layer are expanded even if one of which is not used, and the expanded second boxes occupy space and foreign objects my drop into the opened second boxes. The U.S. Pat. No. 2,710,093 requires the locking unit. The cover connected with the connection links cannot be opened and this is not convenient for the users. For the Taiwan Publication No. 579929, the second boxes on the top are supported by a portion of the lower second boxes, and this means that the open space of the second boxes is limited.
The present invention intends to provide a tool box to improve the shortcomings mentioned above.